kothorfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans are the dominant species on Kothor, and one of three original races. They were created by Yaratan, and though all humans share a common origin, there are today seven wildly varying human civilizations that lay claim to the land of Calyara. A Legend of the Origins of Mankind The first man was named Kalyar, and he took as his wife the valkyrie Trerfyn. Together, the two had six children. First were three boys - Ev, Gath, and Kalman. Then were three girls - Hogor, Yovah and Kaluko. Their children were strong, with divine blood coursing through their veins. The Titaness Goissa, however, desired Kalyar for herself, and embittered by her family's loss of the war between the Titans and the gods of Yaratan, she resolved to take Kalyar by force. She and the Titans thus waged a war against the family of Kalyar. The war, however, ended abruptly with the death of Trerfyn, which destroyed much of Kalyar's heart. Kalyar cursed Goissa away to her current frozen realm of Khalija. Disconsolate, Kalyar became a mortal, and his children followed him to mortality. Broken, but not hopeless, Kalyar became the first High Priest of Yaratan, and declared that Yaratan had given him a prophecy: Each of his children would found a great nation, each with their own lands and holdings. Kalyar himself would found a great kingdom in the Interior, and together with the Elves, would create peace on the continent that would now be called Calyara. It's largest island, Kalyar named after his deceased wife. The Nations of Kalyar Each of Kalyar's children married a noble of another of the great races in order to make peace throughout the land. Kalman Prince Kalman was wed to Theodora I, Tsarina of the Dwarven lands. Their children became the shared royal family of the Kalmanni humans and the Theodisian dwarves. Hogor Princess Hogor was wed to Kozar, the first orc Hetman to lead his people away from evil. Their children became the Hogorite humans and the many half-orcs living in orc and Hogorite lands. Yovah Princess Yovah sought to make peace between her family and the Titans, and was successful in this pursuit by marrying the Titan godling Basileus, the son of Goissa herself. Since this marriage, Yaratan has ruled that although Goissa must remain in Khalija, she would be accepted back into the larger community of human deities. The children of Yovah and Basileus are the Yovoni and the Giborim. Ev Prince Ev was wed to Makhesheyfe, Empress of Dragons and the most powerful sorceress of her time. Makhesheyfe so loved Prince Ev that she permanently changed shape from dragon to woman. The children of Ev and Makhesheyfe are the Eberim and the Genie races. Gath Prince Gath, wishing to honor his mother, settled the island of Trerfyn, which was then populated by gnomes and the first fey. He took as his wife the first Nymph Queen, Cneajna Treelimb, who would later become a deity in her own right. Their daughter is Gloriana, today's Fey Queen of Trerfyn and a powerful nymph who remains Treelimb's high priestess to this day. Their children became the Gatheli humans, as well as numerous fey races. Kaluko Princess Kaluko wed the Emperor Daiyamu himself, and the two gave birth to the Kaluji race, which later split off into four branches: The Stone Giants, the Island Ginats, the Daiyamuji, and the Shengren humans. Ashkan King Kalyar took as his new wife the Elven Queen Fenenna, and the two founded the great Ashkanian empire, with Ashkanians and half-elves among their many descendants. Their son, Prince Ashkan, was trained from birth to be a model king. His parents had attempted to create a utopia out of the kingdom named after their son, but sadly this was not to be the case. The great Ashkanian empire split in two when it became involved in a proxy war between Devas and Rakshasas. The southern land of Ashkan is still overrun with the remnants of that conflict, while Northern Ashkan is still a mighty kingdom - only a remnant, however, of its legendary past.